La guitare
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de teshara - Un moment entre Hermione et Severus après la guerre. Culpabilité des survivants.


Traduction de la fic de teshara qui m'a autorisé a la publier :)

Merci beaucoup a Atsamy pour sa correction :D

Cette fic est beaucoup plus sombre que mes traductions habituelle, le rating n'est pas la pour rien.

* * *

><p><span>a guitare<span>

Il ne savait même pas qu'elle savait comment en jouer.

Il se sentait comme un intrus, la regardant pleurer avec la musique.

De courtes mélodies faites de bout d'autres chansons. Des accords puissants grattés profondément. Un petit air désinvolte. Un peu de flamenco. Il sourit avec ironie.

Il regardait quand elle tendit la main et essuya ses doigts sur un tissu blanc. Des fleurs cramoisies qui s'épanouissaient sur la toile.

Ses doigts étaient en sang.

Il s'était presque avancé pour se rapprocher d'elle mais il regarda alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa baguette pour guérir ses doigts et commencer à jouer à nouveau.

Elle joua. Il la regarda jouer pendant trois heures. Le sang sur le tissu se propageait de la même façon que ses doigts couraient sur les cordes en acier. Il ne l'arrêta pas.

Elle était belle.

Quand il posa finalement une main sur son épaule et qu'elle se tourna, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle avait laissé des larmes couler librement sur ses joues et sur son menton, laissant une large tache humide sur sa robe.

Exquis.

Sa bouche recouvrit la sienne et elle ne recula pas. Elle tendit la main et saisit une poignée de ses épais cheveux noir, une traînée de sang de ses doigts encore blessés trouva son chemin vers sa tempe.

Il haleta alors qu'elle le poussait sur le sol, posant un peu brusquement la guitare sur le coté, les cordes sonnant avec un manque d'harmonie.

Il étouffa un cri dans sa bouche alors qu'elle le plaquait au sol, déchirant ses vêtements et exposant son membre durci rapidement. Puis il gémit quand elle se laissa tomber sur lui, robe retroussée, culotte poussée sur le coté.

Il regarda quelques larmes restantes fuir de ses yeux et il sait le regard déterminé qu'elle porte. Ce n'est pas seulement l'acte. C'était la vérification qu'elle existait encore. Qu'elle sentait encore. Qu'elle était encore en vie.

Il attrapa une poignée de ses broussailleux cheveux bruns et l'attira au sol, elle lutta et grogna mais se positionne pour qu'il puisse la pénétrer profondément. Il regarda son sang imprégner le tissu noir de sa robe alors qu'elle saisit son avant-bras.

Lors de sa première poussée profonde il sentit ses dents s'enfoncer dans l'épais tissu sur son épaule. Il grogna puis il se recula et place une main sur sa gorge. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit sa main se resserrer.

Puis elle eut l'audace de lui lancer un sourire en coin.

Il couvrit sa bouche de la sienne et vola le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Quand elle le serra avec ses jambes il la laissa prendre une profonde inspiration.

Quand il baissa le regard vers elle, elle grogna contre lui.

« Encore ! »

Elle rua contre lui alors qu'il serrait sa gorge de nouveau et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Cette fois il s'éloigna et elle cria son orgasme.

Il lâcha sa gorge et embrassa sa joue comme si il commençait à la broyer. Ses bras entourèrent gentiment sa taille et une main se leva pour caresser le côté de son visage.

Il commença à tourner ses hanches.

Elle sentit une autre vague de plaisir grandir en elle. Son dos arqué sous lui. Il tendit la main et glissa un doigt sur le devant de sa robe entre ses seins.

Quand elle commença à gémir de nouveau, il prit un de ses seins dans sa main et commença à serrer.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il la regarda avec ses trait soigneusement contrôlés.

« Viens. »

Elle se tortilla et il la tient fermement. Il répéta son ordre, sa voix et ses yeux fermés.

Elle perdit le contrôle. Il commença par vagues qui font trembler ses jambes et grandir un autre puissant orgasme. Elle se débattit sous lui, criant son nom.

Il n'eut pas d'autre recours que de se répandre en elle, criant son nom.

Il s'effondra sur elle, la respiration haletante.

« Nous sommes toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » lui demanda faiblement sa petite voix.

« Indéniablement. »

« Et tout est fini ? »

« Ma chère, » il lui sourit sauvagement alors qu'il sentait une montée de virilité. « je pense que ce n'est que le début. »


End file.
